


erica approved

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: stiles/derek ficlets [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Finally, he gets the stamp of approval from Erica Reyes.





	erica approved

♚♞♚♞♚ 

“Scott, you’d tell me if I was homophobic, _right?”_  Stiles asks, staring down at his drink. There’s been a little voice in the back of his head, poking and prodding, and not letting him _sleep._

Scott looks up, surprised. “What are you talking about, Stiles? You’re like the _least_  homophobic person I know. Remember when Danny came out in ninth grade? You were the first person to shut down any homophobic crap. After Jackson, actually. But still. You’re not homophobic. Why would you even ask that?”

His drink couldn’t be more interesting right now. God, does he have to say the words out loud? He figures since he started the conversation, he might as well finish it. Stiles looks at his best friend and mumbles, “I wish you were my roommate. It’d be _so_  much easier, Scotty.”

“Yeah, it would. But I kind of like living with Liam. He’s nice. So…Derek’s not straight?”

Stiles snorts. “God no. Not only is he _not_  straight but he’s a man-whore. Like, uh, not in a _bad_  way. Just…he always has random guys over to the dorm room! And it’s so annoying. And I just wish he would _stop.”_

“What?” Scott asks, tilting his head. “Why? It never bothered you when you lived with Jackson last year and he brought home guys and girls. It just bothered you when he left you alone with them to tell them that he wouldn’t be calling. Is that what Derek’s doing?”

“No,” Stiles admits. “He’s actually…kind of sweet about it? He always makes them - and me - breakfast. And he gently tells them that last night was great, but he isn’t looking for anything else. However, should they need help with anything, to give him a call.”

Scott flags down a waitress for another round of drinks. Then he puts his hand on Stiles’. “Then why are you bothered that he brings people home? You _love_  when people make you breakfast.”

“True,” Stiles says. “I don’t know. I’m just sick of seeing all these random guys in the apartment. Maybe I just need to get laid. I should see what Caitlin’s up to this week.”

“Ah, actually, Caitlin just started dating Heather. I heard about it from Allison. She said they’re really cute and in that crazy honeymoon stage,” Scott tells him, his tone gentle.

Stiles shrugs. “Oh. Well, good for them. I didn’t really see _that_  being a thing…but to each their own, I guess. It kind of sucks because Caitlin’s my go-to person for casual sex. Now what am I going to do?”

“Well, we _are_  at a bar. And there _is_  a cute girl eyeing you up over there,” Scott says, nodding his head. Stiles whips around to see who Scott’s talking about. His shoulders drop a little with disappointment.

“Hey, Erica!” he calls out.

“Oh, you know her?” Scott asks.

Stiles gives his buddy a bright smile. “Yep. She’s cool though. She might be down for casual sex–”

“Sorry, love,” Erica says, joining them at the table. “No can do. I am a taken woman now. Dating Vernon Boyd.”

“Wow,” Stiles whispers. He nudges Erica’s arm. “Never thought I’d see _you_ take the plunge into Serious Relationship Mode.”

Erica lets out a laugh and rolls her eyes. “Whatever. He is worth it. I’m Erica, by the way. I’m guessing you’re not surprised or offended at Stiles’ complete lack of manners.”

Scott snorts, holding out his hand to shake hers. “I am not. Scott. Scott McCall. Congratulations on your new relationship.”

“Thanks!” Erica says, beaming. “Now, Stiles, if you are looking for casual sex…I know someone who _loves_  sex. And loves it casual.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles asks.

“Stiles–” Scott says in his warning tone. Stiles brushes him off.

“Will you set me up then?” Stiles asks.

“Sure,” Erica answers. She pulls out her phone and types away. Stiles looks at Scott, nodding, and giving him a thumbs-up. Scott rolls his eyes and mouths something about how Stiles shouldn’t just meet up with a random person to have sex with. But then Erica says, “Okay, I just sent you the address. Be there by 10:30pm. You’ll probably have the best night of your life.”

Stiles laughs, and tosses an arm around Erica’s shoulders. “You are _the best._  So what is–”

“Erica,” a new voice greets. She looks up and the smile on her face is unmistakable. She’s in love.

"Vernon!” Erica shouts, leaving her chair to wrap her arms around him and press her lips to his. When she leans back, she says, “Sorry, boys. I have to go. It’s date night. But Stiles, I promise you - you’re gonna have a really good night. Just be there by 10:30pm. Don’t be late, okay? Or too drunk. And maybe go home and change into something nicer?”

“What’s wrong with this?!” Stiles protests.

“Plaid, dude? Really?”

“I thought it was just a casual hookup,” Stiles argues. “What does it matter what I’m wearing?”

“Just change.”

“Fine. Have a good night, guys. Nice to meet you, Vernon.”

“It’s Boyd. And nice to meet you two.”

“Bye guys!” Scott says, waving. He looks at Stiles. “You’re not seriously considering this, are you?”

Stiles sighs. “Maybe it’ll get me out of my funk. Maybe I’ve been so annoyed at Derek because _I_  haven’t been getting any. Besides, it’d just be like using Tinder - only Erica approves the girl.”

“I guess. Well, if you _are_  going to do it, you should probably change your shirt.”

“Traitor!”

 

♚♞♚♞♚

 

Stiles doesn’t want to change just to spite his friends, but he realizes that this has been a really long dry-spell since the last time he and Caitlin got drunk and had sex. Probably close to a year ago now. He was due for a good time, and he should probably look a little nicer if he was going to have one. So he stops by his dorm room, ignoring the fact that his roommate had clearly just left (seriously, why must he spray his cologne _everywhere?_ ) and changes into a nice blue button-up shirt.

He checks the address Erica had texted him like six times. He recognizes the name of the bar - Derek frequents there a lot.

 **STILES:** _how will I know who my impromptu ‘date’ is?_  

**ERICA:** _wearing black shirt. black pants. dark hair._

**STILES:** _wow, so much detail there, erica. calm down._

**ERICA:** _look for a pink tie_

A tie? That’s kind of a weird thing for a woman to be wearing. Then again, who is he to judge? People can wear whatever they want. A tie might be part of her uniform.

When Stiles walks into the bar, he’s struck with two thoughts. One: every woman is wearing black, but no pink tie. Two: Derek’s here. Stiles’ recognizes the back of his head. He’s sitting on the bar stool, talking to the bartender.

Stiles figures he beat the girl here, so he walks over and sits down beside Derek.

“Hey man, I didn’t know–” The words die on his lips. Derek turns to look at him, wearing a pink tie. All black. Stiles’ mouth goes dry. He’d never talked about his roommate with Erica before, so she couldn’t have known. He had also never discussed his sexuality with her either, so he’s not sure what to make of that either. 

“Look Stiles, I’m currently waiting for someone so if you don’t mind, we can talk tomorrow morning.”

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Stiles starts.

“There hasn’t been a misunderstanding,” Derek returns. “I just don’t want the person I’m meeting to think that I’m with someone else.”

Stiles is about to get up to leave. He’s prepared to walk away from Derek, let him think that he’s been stood up. But then Stiles realizes he’d just find someone else to take home. And it still wouldn’t be _him._

Just like that it occurs to Stiles why he was so damn annoyed and frustrated about Derek’s sex life. It didn’t involve him. It involved a revolving door of strangers.

So he says the one thing he knows will get Derek’s attention.

“Erica sent me.”

Derek stops at this. He looks at Stiles, his gaze unwavering. “Erica sent you?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t realize you were into guys,” Derek says.

“I’m not. Or at least, I didn’t think I was. But now…I’m pretty sure I might be.”

“You can’t change your sexuality with a snap of your fingers, Stilinski.”

“No, no, but it just occurred to me! I know _why_  I’ve been so annoyed about you bringing home all those other guys. I think…I think I was jealous. I think I wanted to be one. Or maybe I wanted to be the only one. Please…hear me out. Sit with me for a bit, drink with me, and maybe we could just see where things go from there?”

Derek studies him for a moment. He doesn’t seem to know what to say. His lips part and close, then part again. Stiles is kind of used to this now, so he’s pretty patient. Derek finally says, “Okay, sure. I’m game if you are.”

“I am.”


End file.
